


You should have just asked

by DefInitelyCanActuallyRead



Series: Def Initely's Zootopia One-shots [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, also these two i swear to fuck, kissenschlappen, shippin' like there's no tomorrow, that means kiss in german, they are too adorbz, totally true, why don't you believe me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead/pseuds/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate ship-trashy version of Chapter 7 of "Not everyone loves cops", and a standalone shipfic, where Judy visits Nick's apartment for the first time.</p><p>DON'T JUDGE ME, IT'S REALLY HARD NOT TO WRITE JUST THE SWEETEST FUCKING FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should have just asked

“... _Voilà_ , welcome to the Grand Wilde Resort.” Nick said with a dramatic stance, arms wide.

Judy walked into Nick's apartment, taking in the sight. 

The room seemed about as big as Judy's entire apartment. There was a large bed, probably designed for a mammal the size of a lion, a wide wardrobe ( _What does he even keep in there, he barely wears anything other than hawaiian shirts._ ), a TV, a desk with an office chair and even a laptop. There were two doors on the right side, which Judy assumed were a bathroom and kitchen. Nick's foot claws clicked against the pristine wooden floor.

“It's not bad, for a sly fox's living quarters, eh?” he said.

Judy laid her bag on the floor, looking all over, impressed.

“How did you manage to buy all this?”  
“Need I remind you? ' _Used to make two hundred bucks a day, all the while living under a bridge._ ' Tax-free.”  
“Oh, that's right, I forgot that you were nothing more than that, at one point. Just a sly fox.” she said, with a mocking tone.

Nick laughed, and shook his head. Judy cocked her head.

“What's so funny, Slick Nick?”  
“It's just weird to think about the complete one-eighty turn you made me do in my life.”

He opened his arms, gesturing to everything around him.

“This, all of this... is because of you.”

Judy wasn't sure what to say, but she didn't have to. Nick walked up to her and crouched to her level.

“Carrots... I never really took the time to tell you this...”

She smiled warmly, and he leaned in for a hug.

“...Thank you. For everything.”

She returned the hug, squeezing as hard as she could.

“My pleasure.” she whispered in his ear, earning a short shudder.  
“Geh, stop it, trying to be sincere, here!”  
“Never.” she whispered again.  
“Oh yeah?” he said, with a toothy grin. “Then how do you like..."

He began tickling her furiously.

“THIS!”  
“Aaaah! Noooohoho! Stooop!” 

Nick stood up, lifting Judy off the floor as she squirmed and wriggled trying to get away from his prying tickling grip, his fingers running all over her tiny bunny body. She was laughing and squealing uncontrollably. Nick was having an absolute blast. 

Judy managed to power through enough tickles to be able to push Nick back. He stumbled, and let go of Judy. She grabbed Nick's collar in an attempt to stop her drop, bringing him down to the floor with her. 

Nick shook his head.

“Wow, what the hell hap--”

He stopped when he saw Judy's blush. He realized the position they were in. Judy was lying on her back, and Nick was laying on top of her, with his elbows on each side of her. They stared at each other in silence. Judy turned away, visibly flustered. 

Something clicked in Nick's mind. 

He brought a paw to her chin.

“Hey...” he said, softly, turning her head so she was facing him.

Yep. Nick's eyes were still just as pretty. Shiny green round gemstones. She could have looked into those eyes forever. She felt her heart start to beat faster.

Nick inched closer, ever so slowly.

Was this really happening?

Closer...

Her heart felt like it was going to explode.

Closer...

She closed her eyes, and braced herself...

…

Then Nick licked her all across the face.

It took Judy a second to realize she had fox drool all over her face, and she blinked twice in disbelief. Nick exploded with laughter, standing up.

“Oh my god, Carrots, that was the face of the century, you couldn't have done better if you tried!” he said, struggling to breathe.

Judy ran both her paws over her face, trying to get rid of the goop this dumb fox had just coated her fur with.

“Nick! You fucking idiot! Why would you do that?!” she said, furious.  
“I couldn't help it! It was the perfect occasion!”  
“To lick me across the face?!”  
“Of course! What else was I sup--”  
“Well, maybe actually kiss me!” she shouted.

Nick froze.

“...Kiss?”  
“Yes!” she said, her voice trembling.

_Fuck._

Nick felt really, _really_ stupid. He had no idea what to say. He stared at Judy. Ears drooped, gaze directed to her feet, eyes wet, shoulders tensed, fists clenched. She was on the brink of emotional breakdown. He knew that he couldn't let that happen, but he wasn't sure how. So he decided to play the Wilde card. He walked up to her, and brought himself to her level. She looked up at him, and he smiled.

“...You should have just asked.” he said, quietly.

He leaned in. _Oh god, what am I doing._

Judy seemed to relax.

Nick inched closer, and closer...

_No turning back now, Nick. Let's do this._

Until finally...

Their lips collided.

It was everything Judy expected. She closed her eyes to focus on this dream coming true, and rested her paws on his shoulders.

It was warm... it was wet... it was soft... 

It was amazing. 

She could have spent the rest of her life with her lips locked with Nick's. 

She had never realized she needed him so much. She knew he was her best friend, but she always thought, or at least tries to get herself to believe that that was all their relationship was going to be: friendship. 

Turns out, she subconsciously had other plans.

Without breaking the kiss, Nick sat on the floor, and crossed his legs, pulling Judy on his lap. He slowly and gently ran his paw up and down her back, the other on her hip. They kissed for a full minute, only stopping when Judy pulled back, taking a deep breath.

“Nick...”

_Yes?_

“...I love you.”

_Thank you, heavens above._

**Author's Note:**

> first shipfic
> 
> go easy on me
> 
> or don't
> 
> criticize me
> 
> criticize me so hard i'll call you gordon ramsay except not with cooking
> 
> why don't you give me "how-to-be-shiptrash" lessons if you love criticizing me so much
> 
> but seriously doe
> 
> give me criticism for any further shiptrash i may eventually end up writing
> 
> thx


End file.
